A New Creek
by RJ-PJ Fan
Summary: Dawson's CreekGilmore girls crossover. explanation inside. Read and Review Please
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas.

A/N: This is my first Dawson's Creek story, I usually just lurk around here, but I had a really good idea and decided to do it and I thought I'd post it here, since it's more of Dawson's Creek than Gilmore girls. It's a Dawson's Creek/Gilmore girls crossover, sort of. It pretty much explains itself in the first chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome. **

Another average, boring day in Capeside, Mass, the only thing different about this particular day is that the gang hasn't planned to watch a movie at Dawson's instead were sitting outside on his dock…

I guess before I get into that I should start by introducing myself. I'm Josephine Potter, but so help me god you actually call me that and your dead, I prefer Joey. Thanks. My friends and I have all grown up here together and have been friends since we were two. Our parents all met at some town function and quickly became friends. It was quite a coincidence that they all had kids the same age. That's how well all became friends. Although our parents aren't all that close anymore, ever since my mom died and my dad was arrested, the parents just kind of went their separate ways. But not us we all stayed close.

The gang consisted of Dawson Leery, Pacey Witter, Rory Gilmore, and me. We are quite the group.

Dawson loves movies and hopes to become the next Spielberg some day. I can't even tell you the amount of movies we've helped him make.

Then there's Pacey, no one, even him, is quite sure what he actually loves. Right now he's really into sailing. He's even fixing up an old junk boat, with our help of course.

As for Rory, well, her mom had her when she was sixteen in Hartford, Connecticut, where she managed to escape her high society parents and run away, and here of all places. Rory's got big dreams, kind of like Dawson, she wants to become the next Christane Amanpour, an overseas correspondent. And between you and me? She's got a secret thing for Dawson.

Finally, there's me. I'm just the girl from the wrong side of the creek. My mom died when I was twelve and my dad was arrested shortly after for trafficking marijuana. That was the worst time in my life and I don't know what I would have done without my friends. But, since then I've lived with my older sister, Bessie, and her boyfriend, Bodie.

Lorelai, Rory's mom, and Bessie have been becoming pretty close lately because she's helping Bessie through her pregnancy because she is the only one close to Bessie's age around that has been through the experience of being pregnant and not married. Bodie has been traveling a lot taking as many jobs as he can to make extra money for the baby.

Life in Capeside is pretty annoying especially when you're the topic of discussion for the gossip mill around here. I hate when I have to work and listen to the hoity toity ladies talking about me or someone I care about or even just anybody, it just pisses me off. They all think they're better than us because they have money and they live on the "good" part of the creek. Like that even makes a difference.

Dawson's neighbor, Evelyn Ryan, or Mrs. Ryan to us, came over to us while we were at Dawson's a few days ago and told us her niece and nephew were coming to stay with her. She asked if we would mind showing them around because they were both our age, which of course we agreed to since we're all afraid of what she may do if we don't. Ok, so actually I'm the only one afraid, I don't know why, but I've always had a fear of that woman. She told us that they would be arriving on Saturday and that she would be picking them up at the train station at noon. We told her we'd be waiting on the dock when she arrived home. And that's what we are doing right now, waiting.

Their names are Jen and Jess and they're from New York City. Mrs. Ryan said that they were staying, most likely, indefinitely. Although she wouldn't shed much light to why they were coming here in the first place and that's what we are talking about now, why they were leaving the Big Apple to come here.

"Maybe they got in trouble. Maybe they robbed a liquor store or something," Pacey suggested.

"Right, I'm sure that's what happened. Although wouldn't be living in a jail cell not Capeside," I replied.

"Maybe this was an alternate punishment kind of thing," Dawson said adding his opinion to the mix.

Rory, the voice of reason, added, "Doubt it. They're probably just having family problems or something. Mr. Ryan is really sick isn't he?"

"Yeah but it looks like we won't have to wait to find out much longer, look," We all looked in the direction of Pacey's finger to see Mrs. Ryan's car pull up with two extra passengers.

They both emerged from the car. Jen's the one we can see; she has shoulder length blonde hair, pretty average height and she looks like she should be in a magazine.

"Jess, help me with these bags, please," Jen called over the car to her brother. As he came around the car, Rory and I's jaws dropped. He's gorgeous. He has black wild hair; he's about the same height as Jen maybe a little taller. He's skinny but muscular and has an amazing tan; you can defiantly tell he's Italian. He's wearing baggy jeans and a Metallica T-shirt. There's one thing I do not understand though. It's how they are brother and sister and the same age, but they don't look alike enough to be twins. Pacey and Dawson both realize we're staring, so they snap their fingers in front of our faces and tell us to stop drooling.

When don't stop they say, "Guys, seriously, your disgusting."

"Hey, we can't help it if he's hot," Rory replied as we both snapped back to reality.

"Well, wipe your mouths we're going over to introduce ourselves," Dawson ordered.

"Please, like you two aren't drooling over Jen," I retorted, quietly, as we walked over to where they were unloading the car.

Once we got over to the car Mrs. Ryan had already come back outside and called us over to her. We obliged and were standing by her side as she introduced us all.

"Joey, Pacey, Dawson and Rory I'd like you to meet my niece and nephew, Jennifer and Jess," she said as she pointed to each of us as she said our names. We all said or various ways of saying hello. Then Mrs. Ryan continued talking to Jen and Jess, "My dears, Joey, Pacey, Dawson and Rory have offered to give you a little welcoming. They'll show you around Capeside."

"Great," we heard Jess mutter.

"Now go on children, I can handle the rest of this and if I need help I'll get Mr. Leery," Grams said shooing us away.

"Alright Grams, bye." Jen went up and kissed her Grams on the cheek and went and stood by us, next to Dawson. While Jess did the same thing except he stood next me.

"Let's get this over with, please." Jess said as we started to walk away from the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked off towards town, we all fell into step with someone. Leading us was Dawson and Jen, next was Pacey and Rory, and then at the end was Jess and me. I could hear Dawson pointing out different places around town to Jen. I figure I should do the same, so I turn to talk to him to find him already looking at me. He really has gorgeous eyes. There so… snap out of it Joey!

"Alright so, this is the town basically. You've got Molly's Market, the Pizzeria, the video store, where Pacey and Dawson work…" I tell him as I point out each place, only to have him cut me off.

"Look, please spare me the small town hospitality, really it's unnecessary," Jess said with an annoying, yet charming smirk on his face. But I am not going to let him get off that easy, he's being a jerk to me and I'm being completely nice to him.

"I'm only doing this as a favor to your grandmother; I'm not doing this because I want to. This town can be brutal so really us showing you around can help you out, people aren't normally excepting to new comers especially teenagers."

"Huh." Well that's annoying.

"Huh?! That's all you have to say!" That smirk! I want to slap it off of his face, but before I even had a chance, luckily, Dawson interrupted our conversations.

"You guys want to grab something to eat quickly?" He asked.

"Sure," Rory agreed.

"Great!" Dawson said, taking Rory's reply as the consensus, even though I really don't want to spend another moment with Jess. "We'll eat at the Icehouse; you know Joey's family owns it, Jen."

"Really? That's cool," she said looking back at me.

"Yeah it's cool except for working there."

We went and found a table. Noticing it was busy; I figured I'd save Bessie some work and get our drinks. On my way up to the counter I notice Jess followed me up there. I turned to him, "What are you doing?"

"Helping." I hate one word replies.

"Well, thanks but no thanks I don't need your help."

"Whatever." He said as he walked away. I finished getting the drinks and went back to the table only to find that Jess wasn't sitting there.

"Hey Joey, where's Jess? I thought he went up to help you?" Jen asked me.

"Oh well, he did… but…I…I didn't need his help so I sent him back here," I reply nervously because I didn't want Jen to find out I had been so mean to her brother. Wait, why do I care again?

"Oh." She said. "Oh, that punk, I should have known he'd try to pull something like this."

"What do you mean?" Dawson asked her. What's with Dawson today? He's all over poor Jen. Oh god, what if he likes her? This will crush Rory.

"He probably just wanted leave but god forbid he actually tell us he's leaving he just left. He probably knew Joey wouldn't need any help. How he knew that? I don't know." When she said that Pacey looked at me, I knew from that look he heard us on the way over here. I glared back at him.

"Yeah, that's weird," I told her.

"Should we go look for him?" Dawson asked, concerned. I looked over at Rory and saw her playing with the straw in her soda, not looking at anyone.

"No it's alright, he'll be fine," Jen told him.

Just then Bessie came over and asked us what we wanted to eat. We all told her what we wanted and she walked away form the table. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Jen and Jen getting to know us. I was as nice I could be to someone who Dawson was becoming infatuated with because I know that Rory has liked him for awhile but she'd never admit it.

We all left the Icehouse going our separate ways, except Pacey and I. He was coming over to fix something for Bessie, Bessie always has him fixing things for us, she says it saves us money because she doesn't have to pay him only feed him.

"So."

I look over at him, "So?"

"That was an interesting day, huh?" He asked me. I can already see where this is going.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You like Jess?" What did he just ask me?!

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. You always act like that when you like someone."

"Act like what exactly?"

"Like, well for lack of a better word, a bitch."

"Well, he was being a jerk all I was doing was befriending him and showing him around. He walked with me first. It's not like I said 'hey Jess come walk with me'. And how often do I actually like a guy that you would know how I act?"

"Joey, please we all know you had a thing for Dawson last year and that kid you met that day we were walking around the docks."

"Whatever Pacey, just do what ever it is Bessie needs you to do. I'll be in my room working on my homework." I told him as I walked through the front door and into my room.

He came to my door but didn't open it knowing better. He talked to me through the door. "Come on, Jo. You aren't really mad at me are you?" He asked I could practically see him giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Pacey I am." I said as I went to open my door. As I opened the door I said, "I hate when you suggest things like this."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Potter."

I look at him for a minute and I notice he's genuinely apologizing so I accept it. "You're forgiven, Witter. Now, go do your work handyman." I say the second part smiling and pointing off the other end of the house.

"Yes, ma'am." He replies as he salutes me. Smart Ass.

(Switching Point of View-Jen)

I thought moving to Capeside was going to be the worst thing I've ever done. Turns out, it isn't that bad. I have my brother; I'll always have my brother. And thanks to Grams I have Dawson, Pacey, Joey and Rory. Although, the two girls didn't seem quite as welcoming as the two boys, Dawson was especially nice. I'm not naive enough not to notice that he was flirting most of the day and directing his attention towards me most of the time because he was. I have to admit while Dawson was defiantly nice, Pacey defiantly looked better than Dawson. But I am not even thinking about starting a relationship with either of them. At least not now. I want to make friends, real true friends first.

Jess and I both want to put New York past us and move on from that time of our lives. What happened there, well we just want to forget it. I don't know what we're going to tell everyone when they, inevitably, ask us why we got sent here, but I'll worry about that when the time comes.

I just left the Icehouse and parted ways from Dawson in search of where my brother could have, or should I say would have gone. Thinking of all the places Dawson showed me today, I walked around to ones that would somehow resemble places he liked in the City. I tried the park because you could always find him in Washington Square Park just sitting on a bench reading, but he wasn't there. Then again I don't blame him the park is much smaller and has a lot more kids then Washington Square Park has. I tried the drug store and the market to see if he was trying to buy cigarettes or beer. No such luck. Then I thought of the bridge that went across to the other side of the creek. That had to be where he was. He loved to sit by the water thinking and reading. Sure enough that's where I found him engrossed in 'The Sun Also Rises' for the hundredth time. I walk as quietly as I can and get behind him and bend down whisper boo in his ear.

He turns to me smirking and says, "Hey finally ditched the small town posse?"

"Jess come on they aren't that bad." He just raises an eyebrow at me. "Ok so they are a little, well, nice and lively and goody, goody, but what's wrong with that?"

"Oh come on Jen. Can't we just forget them? Why do we need anyone? We have each other."

I laugh and smile at him. "Jess we need to make friends here. We're going to be stuck here for awhile, may as well make the best of it."

"Make the best of it? Hanging out with them is 'making the best of it'?"

"Please, just be nice to them. And disappearing like that today, not cool."

He smirks, "What didn't enjoy being stuck with them all by yourself?"

I glare at him. "It was fine. But I felt like I kept getting dirty looks from Joey and Rory."

He laughs, "You probably were from Joey, I don't know why but you probably were. She's got quite the bite." I look at him confused. "She flipped at me for saying 'huh'."

I raise my eyebrow at him and say, "You probably deserved it." He looks down and continues to read his book, smirking. "You did! What did you say to her?" I hit him in the arm. All he does is shrug his shoulders and gets up. He offers me his hand and I take it standing up with him.

"Your not telling me are you?" He looks at me, puts his book in his back pocket and his arm around my shoulders and we walk back towards Grams. Well, this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so, the fact that I have exams this week and a ton of stuff to do has kicked my procrastination skills in at full speed as well as my inspiration to write another chapter. So, here it is and those of you worried about parings, don't worry it make take awhile to get it there, but the parings will most defiantly be Rory/Jess and Pacey/Joey, they are after all my favorite parings. 

**Chapter 3**

A month ago if anyone told me I'd be currently residing in Capeside, Mass. I would have laughed at them. I don't do small towns. They're boring as hell. As much as I love to just sit around and read it just isn't the same as reading in the bustling city of New York.

Ever since our first day here we've been spending a good amount of time with my "favorite" small town posse. Ok, so Jen has been spending a lot of time with them. I usually decline their offers. Although one way or another I end up seeing at least one of them every day, usually just bumping into them. So far I think Pacey is the coolest. He's more laid back and willing to have fun than the rest of them. If I had to become friends with any of them it'd be him. Dawson well, he's weird. But he has a thing for Jen, poor guy he's defiantly not Jen's type. Joey, well, let's just say I'm not on her good side. Then there's Rory, who, surprisingly, is the only one of the group I've never really talked to.

My favorite place here is the bridge that Jen found me at a week ago after our "tour" through town. It's the only place where no one ever goes and Jen's the only one that knows I go there every day and just read. Which is why I'm surprised to see someone sitting on the bridge as I make my way towards it. As I get closer I notice that it's actually Rory sitting there, the last of the group. She's engrossed in her book and doesn't even hear me coming over.

As I take my book of my pocket and sit down next her, I notice she's reading Ayn Rand and I cringe. She must have seen that out of the corner of her eye because she's looking at me now.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"No. Well, yes, why in the hell are you ready Ayn Rand?"

"I happen to enjoy her books, thank you." She said as she turned back to her book and continued to read. I took that as her ending the conversation so I took out my book and continued reading where I left off last night. Only to be interrupted moments later by her.

"You do realize Hemmingway is much worse the Rand is, don't you?" She asks, disgust written all of her face.

"Are you kidding me?! Hemmingway is my favorite author. His writing is amazing." She looks at me skeptical.

"I don't think so. No one could write a forty page monologue the way that Rand could." It's my turn to look at her with disgust.

"Ok, so obviously you can't convince me to like her and I can't convince you to like Hemmingway, so how about we just agree to disagree on this one?"

She looks like she's contemplating it a minute. Then she sticks out her hand smiling and says, "Deal." I look at her and let out a small chuckle as I shake her hand. "You know you're not as bad as Joey made you seem."

I turn to look at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that, well, you know Joey and I are best friends, I mean we have been since we were two, and I usually trust her judgment of people. But, I think she's got you all wrong."

"Why, what did she say?"

"She just said that you were a jerk and couldn't stand you."

"Huh, really."

"Yeah she also said you did that, too."

"Did what?" Now I'm confused even more.

"That 'huh' thing. She told me that you did that and how annoying it was." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know though, it doesn't bother me."

Well, that's interesting, I'm thinking to myself. Then a question I've been meaning to ask her comes back to me. "Do you come here often?"

"I live here."

I laugh, oops, should have made that more clear. "No I mean the bridge, its just I've been here everyday for the past week and I've never seen you."

"Oh, usually just when I want to be alone and read or think."

"Oh," I say nodding in understanding. "Yeah, it's really relaxing. It's the only place that I really like here." Alright so I'm getting really open with her.

She smiles, "Yeah, it seems to have that affect on people. Most of our little group comes here to think on occasion."

"I see, so are you thinking or just reading?"

She looks at contemplating her answer, "A little bit of both."

"Ah, that explains why you're only on page 10 then. Care to share?" I ask her smirking, I don't know why but I'm very interested in this girl. She's defiantly different then Joey, nicer obviously but there's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on.

"I don't think so. I don't even know you that well," she says as she returns to her book.

"Come on. I won't tell. I can keep a secret."

She smiles a small half smile at me and says, "I don't really know how to explain it, it's just… have you ever realized you had feelings for someone you've been friends with for practically your whole life? But he likes another girl and your helpless do anything about it, but be a bitch to him and the other girl? And you can't even really control that, it just happens?"

I smirk, "I'd have to say no, I've never been in that situation. Now who is this boy you like. Could it be Pacey? Or even more possible, could it be the golden boy himself, Dawson Leery?"

She hides her face and replies with a muffled 'I'm not telling you that much.' Giving up I tell her I'm going to head back to my house. She tells me she'll see me around and I find myself repeating the same thing back to her.

As I'm walking back to my Grams house my mind keeps wondering back to Rory. She is defiantly different then ever girl I have ever met, even in New York. I feel a little bad for her and her situation. The only reason I knew it was Dawson she likes was because Jen was telling me how Dawson flirted with her and how Rory was never nice to her, hardly ever pleasant around. So I put it together and deduced that it was indeed Dawson that she liked. Too bad she could do so much better than him. .

(Switch Point of View-Rory)

I didn't stay at the bridge much longer after Jess left. Instead I made my way towards The Icehouse, knowing Joey was working and figured Pacey would be there too. Pacey was always there when Joey was working sometimes even when she wasn't. His home life wasn't exactly the best so he spent as little time there as he could.

On my way over towards the Icehouse I let my mind wander. This past week has not been one of the best. Luckily school, starts in two weeks, although even I'm not that excited for it, like I usually am. I'm sure Dawson and Jen will have a begun dating by that time and I'll have to see them in the hallways together and I just don't want to see that. Yes, I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that I, Rory Gilmore, have a thing for one of my lifelong best friends, Dawson Leery. I haven't really vocalized it to anyone which is why I acted so skittish around Jess earlier. Besides, Joey should be the first one to find out when I finally admit it.

As I get closer to The Icehouse I notice it seems to be slow which is good because I'll have time to talk to Joey and see if we can talk later. Although talking to Joey about this might require me to talk to Pacey about this as well. I wouldn't mind if he knew, I mean he's my friend he'd understand my need for him to keep quiet about this, but I am defiantly not doing this in public, so she'll have to meet me at my house later.

I walk in, and notice the sound of Joey and Pacey bickering at the counter. It's a daily occurrence for them. Their banter is what makes their relationship so special. They've always been there for each other, whenever Pacey needs somewhere to crash because he's gotten kicked out of his house or his dad is on a drunken rampage, Joey is always the one he goes to first and she always lets him stay and crash on the couch. Bessie doesn't usually mind, she understands that he has problems at home and besides she gets a free handyman out of it. And Pacey has always been there for Joey, he's always had a way of opening her up and getting her to talk when she doesn't want to, especially after her mom died. Right now I'm standing behind Pacey not even realizing it, until I hear Joey greet me.

"Hey guys. What are you arguing about today?" I ask them smiling.

"Now, Now, now Miss. Gilmore we do not argue we bicker, banter, if you will, never argue." Joey and I just look at Pacey after he said that with raised eyebrows. "Ok so we argue, but mostly it's just good-natured bickering."

Joey and I both laugh at this and shake our heads in amusement. We're interrupted by Bessie calling Joey to bring table 5 their food, which she does unwillingly, leaving me with Pacey. We don't really say much until Joey gets back.

"So, Jo, I did come here for a reason…"

Pacey cuts me off, "You mean you didn't just come here to hang with me, the most fabulous person in Capeside?"

We both laugh at him and I continue, "As I was saying, I kind of need to talk to you about something and I'd rather not do it in public, so I was wondering if you'd come by my house after you get off work?"

"Yeah sure, I'm hanging out with him," she points to Pacey who is walking towards the girls bathroom, only to realize it just before he was about to enter and quickly darts across the hall to the men's room, "so he'll probably tag along, but we can leave him outside while we talk. What's it about?" I can tell she's suspicious. God, she probably knows what I want to talk about.

"Um, just a… well… a realization I came to and I really need to talk about it."

"Sure, I'll see you after, I'm done working. Did you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm just going to head home; my mom probably has some pop tarts at home that I can eat."

"Alright. I'll see in you in like two hours. Bye." She says as I make my way out of the restaurant and make my way home.

I don't live to far from The Icehouse so it takes me about twenty minutes before I'm sitting in my room eating the last s'mores pop tart in the house and reading 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'. I realize that yes, this book is for kids and that I was just reading 'The Fountainhead' earlier today but I needed something light, that I didn't need to think about. Most importantly, it was something that reminded me of when things weren't quite so complicated and Dawson was just Dawson, an icky boy who I was friends with.

I'm half way through the book when I hear a knock on the door and some enter. Getting up from my bed and putting the book away I walk over to my bedroom door and open. I notice Joey has Pacey with like she said she would, I don't even care that he's here, but I am going to ask him to wait in living room while I talk to Joey in the privacy of my room. I decided I wanted only Joey to know. So, once we got ourselves situated in my room, I started to tell her.

"Ok, so I know this is going to sound crazy but…but… ithinkilikedawson," I said the last part quickly other wise I never would have gotten it out. Joey takes a minute to take in what I just said and understand, too I'm sure.

When realization hits her she's smiling, but she doesn't seem shocked, she says, "Well, it's about time you admit."

"What?"

"Please, Pacey and I have always known about you liking Dawson, we were waiting for you to realize it."

"But, how did… I mean I didn't even know."

"You didn't admit it to yourself but it's always been there, you can't deny that. It just takes some getting used to when you realize something like this."

I sigh. "Yeah, I just I mean, I feel so stupid though I mean he's one of my best friends I could totally ruin or friendship and I don't want to lose that for anything."

"Well, maybe you won't maybe he'll feel the same way."

I smile sadly, "I doubt it. He's into Jen now." I say, smiling sadly. "Stupid New York whore," I mutter under my breath.

Joey laughs. "Name calling isn't going to get you anywhere, young lady," she tells me jokingly.

"Yeah I know. Thanks though Jo. I really needed you," I say hugging her.

"My pleasure, now if you want we can make this a girl's night in and I can send Pacey home, I mean all we're doing is going to the movies, or you could even come with us if you wanted…"

"No it's alright my moms going to be home soon we're going to order a bunch of take out and have a John Hughes marathon."

"Alright, as long as you're sure…" She says looking at me skeptically.

"I am. I promise I'll be ok. You know how my mom is; my mind won't be focused on Dawson at all."

"Alright," she says hugging me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ror."

"Bye Jo."

Yeah, not going to think about Dawson, that's funny, Joey left two minutes ago and I'm already thinking about him. My mom needs to hurry up and get home from work.


End file.
